The invention generally relates to camera accessories, and relates in particular to camera accessories for facilitating the taking of pictures from a location that is remote from a location of the camera.
While many camera accessories have been developed for assisting users in taking self portraits, such systems have either involve the use of a tripod and a timer on the camera, or require that the camera itself provide an internal connector for connecting the camera's shutter actuator control assembly to a remote actuation device.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,530,580 discloses a telescopic extender for supporting a compact camera that includes a head member to be attached to the camera, a grip to be held by a user, and a telescoping rod member connecting the head member to the grip. Actuation of the camera is disclosed to be achieved by a remote electronic switch that is disclosed to be connected in parallel with the shutter activation switch on the camera. Such a system, however, requires that the camera be specially designed or modified to include a socket with internal contacts that are connected in parallel with the shutter activation switch on the camera. The '580 patent states that if the camera does not have a socket to receive a remote electronic switch, then the camera's self timer may be used.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,768,645 discloses an alignment means for a disposable camera that assists a user in taking self and group portraits. The alignment means is disclosed to include one or two supporting arms, and a mirror on the front face of the camera for the user to look at to observe himself when taking a self-portrait. Actuation of the camera is disclosed to be achieved via an air bubble 44 that is coupled to a pneumatic cable 42 that raises a pin and thereby releases the shutter of a camera (not shown). There is no further disclosure, however, of how the bubble 42 and pneumatic cable 42 cause the camera shutter to be released, and it is not at all clear from FIG. 16 how this would occur unless access to the camera shutter switch inside the camera is somehow provided.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,923,542 discloses a remote camera and positioning control system that includes one or more beam modules that are disclosed to have improved cross-sectional flexural rigidity for permitting the camera to be positioned and moved smoothly while minimizing image instability. The actuation controls of the video camera are controlled by a joystick interface that is coupled via electronic cables to a remote control access port in the camera.
There remains a need for a portable remote camera control device that does not require accessing interior control functionality within the camera, and may be used, therefore, with disposable or digital cameras. There is further a need for such a device that is also portable and collapses to a conveniently carried size.